


Your Definition of Family Is Wrong

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Families of Choice, SLYTHERIN PERCY, Weasley Bashing, Wizarding Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Ronald wants his brother, the newly elected Minister of Magic to do something. There's only one problem. Ronald's argument depends on Percival performing the action for his family, and they're using two very different definitions of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loneangel1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneangel1992/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, Universal Studios, and others who are most assuredly not me. As such, I am making no money from this work. Seriously, my only payment is kudos and comments, so please don't sue me. Thank you.
> 
> This fic can be read as a future fic for my story Of Handshakes and Things That Could Have Been, or it can be read as a one-shot since no prior knowledge is needed. For those of you reading it as part of Handshakes, please be warned that this might be a bit spoiler-y, and it may end up being very AU for it too. I just don't know.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Minister of Magic Percival Weasley sat in his office, a well-blended mix of perfect posture and bored relaxation - just like Mister Malfoy showed him all of those years ago. He sipped his tea, an expensive Darjeeling, idly. He wished it was scotch, but he made no move towards the bottle in the cupboard. His brother would certainly give him reason enough to drink more than one should of the seventeen year old bottle. The bottle which had been bought for three reasons - to be shared with members of his House, to be shared during celebrations, and to be drunk alone after dealing with his family. Fortunately, the latter was a rarity these days.

  
There was light knocking on his door. It did not open until he called, "Come in," though he heard an impatient sigh from the other side.

  
His Undersecretary, Ian Hallard, opened the door. Behind him stood Percival's youngest brother. "Mister Weasley to see you, Minister."

  
"Very well, come in, Ronald. You are dismissed, Ian; there is no need for a record to be kept."

  
"Yes, sir." The other nodded low and exited, closing the door with him.

  
To Ronald, who had done barely more than step into the room, Percival said, "Have a seat, dear brother, and tell me what could be so urgent you had to have a meeting during my first week in office."

  
The younger did so, unknowingly taking the least comfortable seat in the office. "You're the Minister now."

  
"Yes, I am aware."

  
"So you can pardon Mum and Dad, let them out of Azkaban."

  
"That is true. I could. I won't. But I could."

  
"What!? YOU'LL LET OUR PARENTS ROT IN AZKABAN?!?"

  
"Quiet, Ronald. There is no need for yelling; I promise my hearing is perfect." Merlin, did Percival wish he had taken that drink of scotch. He took a steadying breath. After this meeting was lunch. In less than an hour, he and Draco, er, Governor Malfoy, were Flooing to Hogwarts to visit Headmaster Snape, Deputy Headmistress Greengrass, Professor Lupin, Professor Black, and Harry, er, Professor Potter. And tonight, he was having Madam and Mister Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastian, Draco, Astoria, and his precious godson Scorpius over for dinner. This weekend, Fred and George were throwing a party to celebrate his victory. Of course, none of this would take place if he cast the Killing Curse on Ronald right now. Percival really wanted some of Fleur's chocolate gateau, and chances were that she would make some for his party. But he wouldn't even have the memory of it if he cast an Unforgivable. Sighing, he retook his seat and made a show of taking a sip of his tea.

  
Ronald was thinner than he had been. Clearly the bottle had hit him hard. It wasn't his fault, Percival reminded himself. He had offered Ronald the best care and treatment money could buy. If the idiot was too stupid to accept it, that wasn't Percival's fault. His brotherly duty was fulfilled.

  
"Given everything our parents have done: torturing an innocent couple to insanity, helping keep a child in an abusive situation, aiding a madman-"

  
Percival didn't get to finish because suddenly his Floo lit up, once then again. After the first flame, a small boy, around five walked out, clearly trying for graceful and failing adorably. The second produced a tall man, slim, with white hair and silver eyes. The child waited impatiently for his father to cast the requisite cleaning charms on him before pouncing on Percival.

  
"Sorry for bursting in unannounced, Percival, but Scorpius missed you terribly. I think he is the only who misses being on the bloody campaign trail," spotting Ronald, he said, "We can leave if you would like privacy."

  
Small arms tightened around Percival's waist, "Of course not, Dragon. We are discussing nothing I wouldn't have told you about anyway. And besides," he lifted the boy into his arms and seemed to produce a sugar quill from nowhere, "I could never turn away my Scorpion, could I?"

  
The boy giggled, while the fair-haired man smirked.

  
"Won't you have a seat, Governor Malfoy?" Percival asked.

  
"Thank you, Minister," Draco replied, taking the comfiest of the wing-backed chairs. Like his parents, he made it look like a throne in a way Percival still hadn't managed in all of these years. He wasn't bitter about that, though. No one claimed a seat like a Malfoy, except perhaps a Black witch.

  
"Wha-what do you think you're doing, Percy? This is supposed to be a private, family matter," Ronald said.

  
"Indeed, and it is, which is why Draco and Scorpius are free to stay."

  
"They aren't your family! I AM! GINNY IS! MUM AND DAD-"

  
"Haven't been my family since I was eleven years old. Actually, they probably ceased being my family long before that."

  
"You really believe that, don't you? You've really chosen those stupid snakes over us. I never should have come here. It was clearly a waste of my time."

  
"How is that new?"

  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

  
"It means if you had paid attention sometime during the last three decades, you wouldn't have wasted your time today."

  
Ronald stood gaping at Percival. Then he turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

  
"He was rather rude, wasn't he, Uncle Percival."

  
"Yes, he always has been."

  
"Who was he?"

  
"No one important. Someone I used to know. Draco, how do you feel about going to Hogwarts a bit early? I'm certain Scorpius would enjoy spending time with his Uncle Moony, and I would like a chance to see how the First Generation witch who was given wardship is fairing."

  
"Ah, young Chase. Yes, I would like to see how she is myself. I don't know," he smile fondly at his son, "I'm not certain Scorpius needs to be around Remus so much. You know how the man spoils him."

  
"Don't we all?"

  
"Yes, we do. I yelled at him for climbing on the garden trellis this morning, something I would have gotten at least three strikes with Father's cane for. And do you know what Father does? He threatens to cane me for yelling at him," despite the fact that Draco tried to sound indignant, he couldn't keep the smile from his face or the laughter from his tone. Everyone knew Scorpius had both Madam and Mister Malfoy wrapped around his little finger.

  
"Oh, don't lie, Draco. You wouldn't have it any other way."

  
"No, no I wouldn't," the smile was quickly replaced with a mask of cool indifference, "Shall we depart for the school, Minister?"

  
Percival, having schooled his own features, said, "I believe shall, Governor. Are you ready, young Mister Malfoy?"

  
Scorpius had just finished placing his sugar quill in his pocket. Thankfully, he had remembered to put it back in the wrapping first. He straightened up and for all the world looked like a miniature of his father. The childish adorableness about him was all gone. "Yes, Minister, I believe I am." He still had the mischievous glint of his great-aunt Bella in his eyes.  
As they prepared to go through the Floo, Percival realized something. Ronald, Ginevra, his parents, they weren't really his family at all. Now, if only he could get William, who was and had been the Head of the Noble House of Weasley for nearly two decades, to disown them from the family, it would be official.

  
A small smile struggled to makes an appearance on his face as he realized, whether the four were on the Weasley family tree or not was irrelevant. Percival had already found his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a gift for loneangel1992, as a reward for guessing what Molly and Arthur did in my fic, Of Handshakes and Things That Could Have Been. They were offered the choice of a chapter or one-shot. Their prompt for me was: "I would like a one-shot about future slytherin percy living happily and kicking ass with major weasley bashing. Pairing is up to you. If could be connected to this story or not. Please and thank you" I tried, but I'm not sure I managed. I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, good or bad, if you have the time!


End file.
